pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Theia Jenesis Knight
Personality Theia is a large minded, creative girl with a BIG personality. People usually don't get why she has so many crazy ideas, although her close friends know very well. Her older sister, Rhea, describes her as "A person who is very witty and funny, with a mouth and a temper to match." She is in the Fireside Girls, and she is one of Isabella's close friends. She has a very fast temper, and will pounce the second she thinks you are insulting her. She takes comments personally, and will tell you why you are wrong often. She talks nearly all the time, and people ask her why she talks so much. The only thing she'll tell you when you ask her that is: "I talk because I have ideas. I don't talk because I need to tell the ideas, I just need to let it out there." People often get confused when she says this, but she just shrugs her shoulders and gives a knowing smile. History Theia Jenesis Knight was born on a hot summer August day in Toronto, Canada. They had planned to name her Anita, but with Theia as a middle name. At the last minute, her mother, Leah, decided to have her first name be Theia, to go along with the Greek 'Titaness' theme they had going (her sister's name is Rhea, who was queen of the Titans). When she was only but two, she moved to Greece. She was Greek, although she never felt that she fit in. She had to learn the language and felt out of place there, with people calling her 'Freek,' which ment fake Greek. It crushed her and she was shy for a very long time. She finally came out of her shell when she met a loud, funny girl named Meghan from The United States. Meghan was Polish, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, naturally. Light hair was rare where Theia lived, so Meghan was a shoo-in for the popular clique. Until one day when she saw them calling Theia Freek, she was friends with them. But when she heard Freek, she pounced on the bullies and never turned back. From that time on, Theia was a connecter - A person that could connect groups to other groups for people to make friends - with everyone besides the populars, of course. When in Greece, she was a leader of the Athena Girls, close to their US counterparts the Fireside Girls. When Theia arrived in the states with her mother, father, sister, and dog, she felt shy. Until one day, when she saw her block-away neighbors building a huge building! It turned out Phineas and Ferb were very friendly to newcomers, and that Isabella was her pen pal when she was back in Greece! She started hanging out with them, and it just... Clicked into place. Appearence Summer Present Theia has longer medium brown hair with lighter brown (natural) highlights, and dark brown eyes. She has olive tinted skin that tans pretty easily. She wears a blue jean skirt that reaches just before her knees, and an orange shirt with pink on the collar, cuffs, and hem. She wears a pair of scuffed black converse, along with her jewelery. She often wears an abundance of it. She wears a black and pink beaded necklace from her friend Meghan back in Greece and a pink stud in her lower ear. She has always wanted to get a hot pink streak in her hair, but her mother keeps refusing to let her do it. Teenage Years When Theia gets older, she continually keeps her 'if it's comfy, I'll wear it' style. Although she no longer wears a pleated blue skirt and baggy orange t-shirt, she still is a relaxed style, although she has gotten a few tips. She now wears a hot pink tank top, a shorter dark-wash jean skirt, bright pink tennis shoes, and still wears the necklace from Meghan and her stud earring. After three months of continuous begging, Theia's mother finally allowed her to buy wash-out dye for her hair, and she applys it every three weeks. Speaking of her hair, it got a little lighter and the streaks in her hair became lighter and more promenint. Winter Theia wears a white puffy coat with a hot pink hat and fushia gloves. She wears fuzzy brown boots and a lighter hot pink scarf. Halloween Costume Theia nearly always dresses up as the Greek Goddess Athena to show her Greek roots, and she often gets told that 'her foundation is blended well - close enough to be real' and that her 'accent is spot-on', at which Theia just laughs and tells them she is from Greece. Fireside Girl Uniform Theia wears the traditional orange t-shirt, but insted of a brown skirt, she wears her usual denim skirt. In the center of her diamond is a small, hot pink symbol (she dosn't really know what it is), her tennis shoes, and the brown sash. She wears her necklace and earrings with this outfit, and this is the only time she wears a hat. Phineas & Juliet Costume In this, Theia plays Juliet, the main female protaginist who defies the odds and falls in love with her family's enemy's son. She wears a long, scarlet and gold dress with a gilded mask during the masked ball's first scene, and when they beleive she is dead, she is dressed in a long, white gown, similar to that of a bride. Relationships Phineas Flynn - Phineas is pretty good friends with her. They both are creative, and occasionally talk too much. When she arrives from Greece, Phineas is the first to welcome her into the neighborhood. Ferb Fletcher - Ferb is a quiet 'man of action', so Theia dosn't know him very well. On the first time they met, all he said was "We visited Greece once. I think we ran into the Parthanon." Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - Isabella and Theia are almost like sisters. They look absolutley nothing alike, and while Isabella is Hispanic, Theia is Mediterranian. They are both in the Fireside Girls, and Isabella often says Theia is the beta to her alpha. Buford Van Stomm - Buford and Theia have a complicated relationship, to say the least. The honest truth is that Theia hates him. She finds him annoying and rude, mean to random kids and selfish. Theia thinks that his whole 'do one good thing before Christmas and get on the nice list' is taking advantage of everyone. Django Brown - Django and Theia both like each other, but are too shy to tell (and Theia is NEVER shy!) . Theia likes Django because he is artistic, musical, and creative, while Django likes the Theia is outgoing, opinionated, and funny. When they get to middle school, they begin to date. Baljeet Rai - Baljeet and Theia are okay friends. Theia does often try to take a stand when Baljeet is being bullied by Buford, although her attempts don't always work. Candace Flynn - Candace and Theia are somewhat friends. They barely know each other, but Theia has been known to occasionally give advice to her. Candace is the only one who really notices that Theia and Django flirt sometimes, and she kind of teases her. Theia then teases her back about Jeremy, so Candace and Theia have a pretty good understanding of each other. Gallery of Theia Other Information Name: Theia Jenesis Knight. Theia means 'Divine One'. It has Greek origin, and she is named for the ancient Greek Titaness, Theia, who was the goddess of extent and brightness. Jenesis means 'new'. Favorite color: '''Hot pink. '''Who is she? The new girl from Greece that has to adjust to American customs. Pet: Chocolate Lab, Kathryn. The name is a nod to the creator of Theia's sister. Talent: She is a singer. She isn't great, but not awful either. Age: 11/12 Quote: "Never give up on your dreams. Even if people seem out to sabatoge you." Likes: History, dogs, Greece, travel, Django. Hates: Rain, leaving behind her friends, sharks, and Buford. Trivia *Theia's favorite type of music is rock. She really likes the Beatles, and her favorite song is 'Lucy in The Sky with Diamonds.' She knows every word of the lyrics, and hums it constantly. *Her favorite season is summer, because there is no school. *Although she dosn't like school very much, she is an ace at history and geography, but fails epically at math. *She is allergic to cats. *Her favorite food is Indian butter chicken and curry. *She was born in Canada, moved to Greece when she was two, and then moved to Danville when she was twelve. *She can speak both Greek and English fluently, but she has a medium-thick Greek accent. *She dislikes rain because she enjoys being outside. *She is a competative swimmer like her creator, although she is good at Butterfly, while her creator stinks at it. *She prefers the computer to TV, but would rather be outside. *She can't stand people who cheat, lie, or bully, thus why she hates Buford. *When she was seven, she was bullied for being shorter than the rest of the class (she hit a growth spurt that summer, however). *Her dog, Kathryn, is a chocolate lab that is three years old. *She is a night owl, and hates waking up early. She has curbed this habit because of Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, because Phineas and Ferb start their projects around eight. *Her origonal concept is far different than her character now: She was supposed to be Spanish, have met Isabella on a trip to Mexico, and live in Spain. She was also supposed to have black hair and dark blue eyes. *Her bad habits are biting her nails and forgetting things. *Her best trait is being a pretty good singer and actress. However, the only instrument she can play is a kazoo. Talents Theia is a singer, although she dosn't think she's very good. She's actually pretty good, considering her singing voice actress is Cassadee Pope. Theia's also an actress, considering why she snags the part of Juliet in "Phineas and Juliet," provoking Isabella. She takes the role because she knows she worked harder than Isabella at the audition, much to the resentment of Isabella. Quotes Category:Fanon Works Category:Kids Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Fireside Girls Category:Caucasian Characters